Remember, Remember
by Lomiashi
Summary: Dari awal, Meiko tidak ingin mengingat hal itu lagi. /For #Drabbletober


Remember, Remember

by Lomiashi

Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha corp. & Crypton Future Media

Dedicated for #Drabbletober

Warn:

Possible typo(s), sibling!MeikoRin, flashback dadakan, alur kecepetan, EyD oh EyD~, dsb.

.

.

.

.

[Day 7: A death of someone close]

.

.

[Prompt tambahan: tidak sengaja menemukan diary lama di gudang]

.

.

.

.

23 Agustus 2021

Debu menyapa kala pintu gudang dibuka. Tangan mengibas, mengurangi debu yang ingin menyusup ke alat pernapasan. Gudang itu lama tak diurus, dimasuki saja sudah tidak pernah lagi setelah—entahlah, sang pemilik pun tak tahu kapan terakhir kali memasuki gudang ini. Ia tidak ingin mengingat hal itu. Tanpa berlama-lama di tempat itu, sebuah kotak—yang seingatnya berisi alat beladiri—diambil dan langsung membawanya keluar.

Satu per satu benda di dalam kotak dikeluarkan. Agak lusuh karena lumayan lama tak dijamah ataupun dipakai. Melihatnya, membuat rasa sakit menjalar di hati sang pemilik yang kemudian berusaha menyingkirkannya. Hal lain berusaha dipikiran walau tetap saja hatinya tak ingin berpaling dari perasaan sakit itu.

"Ah, Meiko-nee mau latihan taekwondo lagi?"

Untung saja, ada seseorang yang sedikit mengalihkan perasaan—menyebalkan—itu. Tangannya berhenti mengeluarkan barang dari dalam kotak tersebut.

"Yah.. Aku agak lemas akhir-akhir ini. Kupikir sedikit latihan bisa mengatasinya."

Lawan bicaranya mengangguk dan kembali menyeruput jus jeruknya. Iris matanya kemudian bergulir ke jam dinding. Pukul tiga sore lewat beberapa menit. Membuatnya teringat janji dengan teman.

"Meiko-nee, aku izin keluar yah. Aku bakal pulang sebelum jam 6."

Meiko membalas, "Ya, baiklah," membuat sang adik—Rin—langsung pamit dan beranjak. Kembali tangannya mengeluarkan beberapa barang yang tersisa dari dalam kotak. Hingga tersisa sebuah buku kecil berwarna hijau toska bercorak putih.

Meiko tahu benar siapa pemiliknya dan bagaimana buku itu bisa berada di dalam kotak ini. Dan hal itu membuat rasa sakit di hatinya menjadi-jadi. Hingga teringat suatu pesan terakhir yang membuat Meiko mengambil dan membuka buku tersebut walau hati sama sekali tak ingin melakukannya.

Di halaman awal berwarna putih polos tertulis nama sang pemilik 'Hatsune Miku' di bagian atas dengan tulis tangan yang tampak kaku. Sepertinya ditulis kala baru belajar menulis. Sang penulis memberikan jarak cukup jauh sebelum menuliskan, 'Hidup ini menyedihkan sekali...' Dan cukup membuat rasa sakit semakin menggerogoti hati.

Dengan sakitnya, halaman berikutnya dibuka.

 **18 Juni 2006**

 **Aku sama sekali tidak tahu alasan kenapa orang-orang jahat kepadaku. Padahal aku tidak pernah jahat kepada mereka! Ternyata Tuhan tidak adil kepadaku!**

 **Miku**

Meiko agak terkejut dengan salah satu isinya. Waktu itu dimana Meiko dan Miku belum bertemu. Meiko pun tak mengetahui apapun yang terjadi saat itu. Rasa penasaran di hati pun mulai menjalar, membuat tangan Meiko langsung membalik ke halaman-halaman berikutnya untuk mencari tahu, dan yang dicari pun didapat. Di halaman-halaman berikutnya, Miku makin meluapkan semua emosinya dan menceritakan segala hal.

 **7 November 2006**

 **Aku lelah menangis di balik pohon, karena mereka terus menjahiliku. Untung saja, setelah musim dingin aku, ayah dan ibu akan pindah. Kuharap hal buruk tidak akan terjadi lagi.**

 **Miku**

Meiko menghela napas lega, karena setelah musim dingin mereka bertemu. Hal-hal yang dituliskan Miku sebelumnya tadi tak pernah terjadi lagi. Bagaimana Meiko bisa tahu? Meiko 'kan selalu bersama Miku!

Meiko tak habis pikir. Alasan Miku memintanya untuk membaca buku harian ini apa? Untuk melihat betapa menyedihkan Miku dulu? Meiko sama sekali tak tahu dan tak bisa menanyakannya. Buku harian tersebut hendak ditutup sebelum melihat ternyata ada tulisan lain setelah halaman itu. Meiko kira, buku harian ini hanya untuk meluapkan segala kesedihan, karena kata-kata di halaman awal berkata begitu.

Di halaman berikutnya bertuliskan, 'Hatsune Miku's new life!' dengan tulisan yang lebih bagus dari sebelumnya. Kembali Miku memberi jarak cukup jauh sebelum kembali menulis, 'Setelah kesedihan akan selalu ada kebahagiaan! Aku memutuskan untuk menulis diary ini lagi. Hidupku sekarang terlalu menyenangkan untuk hanya disimpan dalam memoriku.'

Meiko tersenyum lebar membacanya. Perasaan senang menjalar di hati. Tangannya kembali membalik halaman, membaca rangkaian kata yang dituliskan sang sahabat lamanya.

 **31 Maret 2011**

 **Lama tidak mengisi diary ini! Astaga, diriku lima tahun yang lalu sungguh menyedihkan. Rasanya ingin menangis saja membacanya kembali. Ah, tapi menangis sudah tak berguna sekarang! Tepat hari ini empat tahun yang lalu, aku bertemu Meiko. Hahaha.. Aku sangat minta maaf padamu, Mei-chan. Memberikan kesan pertama yang tidak menyenangkan dengan langsung lari masuk ke rumah saat itu. Aku sangat takut, karena rasanya trauma punya teman. Apalagi wajahmu seram begitu. Ah, apa Mei-chan akan memaafkanku karena menuliskan ini? Tak apalah, Mei-chan tidak akan pernah membaca buku ini.**

 **Dan hari ini, Mei-chan membawaku pergi ke toko kue yang baru dibuka. Betapa menyenangkannya bisa membeli kue enak dengan harga promosi! Mei-chan memang yang terbaik!**

 **Miku**

Meiko tertawa geli membaca kalimat yang menyebut dirinya. Sama sekali tak tersinggung dikatakan begitu. Dan lagi, kalimat yang menyatakan bahwa Meiko tak akan pernah membaca buku ini turut menggelitik.

"Tapi sekarang aku membacanya, Mii-chan."

Meiko membalik halaman lagi. Miku terus menceritakan hal-hal menyenangkan di dalam buku itu, terlebih lagi yang bersangkutan dengan Meiko. Membuat Meiko turut senang sampai terharu membaca tiap rangkaian kata yang terus menyatakan bahwa ia sangat senang mempunyai teman, seperti Meiko. Sungguh, Miku membuat Meiko merasa kehadirannya begitu berharga dan tak sia-sia.

 **23 Agustus 2017**

 **Musim panas datang lagi! Liburan kali ini, aku pergi ke pantai. Tentunya, Mei-chan dan Kai-kun juga ikut! Ah, jangan lupakan Rin-chan! Aku agak kesal Len si bocah sialan itu harus ikut juga. Tapi tak apalah, masih ada Mei-chan!**

"Mii-chan! Sini! Jangan nulis terus ah!"

Miku menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya dan langsung menutup buku. Ia langsung menghampiri Meiko yang tadi memanggilnya dengan menampakkan sedikit raut kesal di wajah.

"Hal hari ini harus ditulis, Mei-chan. Kamu harus coba baca buku diary-ku nanti."

Meiko tertawa singkat, geli dengan penuturan Miku, dan merasa yakin tak perlu membaca buku harian sahabatnya. Dan lagi, ini sudah sekian kalinya Miku meminta begitu. Alasannya apa, _sih_?

"Aku pasti tahu semua yang kau tulis, Mii-chan~ ya sudahlah, mending kita main aja."

Miku sama sekali tidak ingin melenyapkan kepercayaan diri Meiko yang beranggapan tahu semua tentang dirinya. Ia lebih memilih bermain bersama di bawah terik matahari dengan angin yang cukup kencang. Meiko memercikkan air ke Miku yang kemudian membalas, terselip tawa di antara canda mereka. Yang lain pun tak lupa untuk turut bersenang-senang.

Sebuah ide menyenangkan terbersit di benak Meiko. Ia pun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menuju pesisir pantai, membuat Miku bertanya-tanya apa yang ingin dilakukannya, berakhir dengan hanya memerhatikan. Meiko tampak mengambil sebuah bola dan kembali lagi, namun memberikan jarak antar dirinya dan Miku.

"Lempar-tangkap?"

Miku langsung berseru setuju, membuat Meiko langsung melempar bola. Tenaga Meiko cukup kuat sampai bola terlempar cukup tinggi dan jauh, Miku jadi harus mundur untuk mengambil bola tanpa kembali maju. Hal itu terus terjadi sampai ombak yang kuat semakin terasa, namun Miku tak memperdulikan itu. Sampai akhirnya ombak terasa semakin liar sampai dapat menyeret Miku ke dalam laut. Sontak membuat teman-temannya terkejut, terlebih lagi Meiko yang membeku saat itu.

"MIKU!"

Kaito langsung berlari dan berusaha mencari Miku yang sudah lemas dan tenggelam.

Tetes demi tetes air mata membasahi buku di pangkuan. Mengingat salah satu kenangan buruk yang sangat menyakitkan hatinya sungguh membuat Meiko merasa tak berguna lagi. Hari itu juga, Miku dinyatakan sudah tiada. Meiko sama sekali tak bisa menerima kenyataan itu hingga sekarang. Karenanya, ia tidak ingin teringat hal itu lagi. Sayangnya, takdir berkata lain, membuat dirinya di hari ini membaca buku harian itu.

"Meiko-nee...?"

Meiko mendongakkan kepalanya, mendapati Rin yang sudah pulang. Entah kapan adiknya itu masuk, Meiko tak menyadarinya lagi. Ia sudah terlalu larut dalam pikirannya. Rin menyadari sesuatu yang dipegang serta dibaca Meiko dan membuatnya paham apa yang terjadi pada sang kakak. Ia duduk di hadapan Meiko dan langsung memeluknya, berusaha membuat sang kakak lebih baik, namun isakan malah terdengar.

Hingga tak lagi dibuka lembaran-lembaran buku kosong selanjutnya yang membawa pada halaman terakhir yang bertuliskan,

 **Mei-chan, jika kau membaca buku ini, aku akan senang! Alasan kenapa aku terus memintamu untuk membacanya, karena aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa aku sangat senang mempunyai teman sepertimu!**

 **Miku**

.

.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

Special thanks:

 **Mikadzuki1412**

Special for:

 **JankYup**


End file.
